


On Teaching Lessons and Being Rewarded

by Tsuukai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: House Hunting, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mild Language, Teaching Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuukai/pseuds/Tsuukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki wondered if people understood Taiga as well as he did at that moment—whoever called him an angel should see him right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the product of me listening to ‘Railway Station by Emir Kusturica and The No Smoking Orchestra’ on repeat. The other part...I seriously need another song to play on repeat for better results. Sheesh.
> 
> Submitted this (or the unedited version) for Challenge 59-OTP Battle 2014.

“You do it.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Wha—”

“As if anyone would believe that _I_ would willingly do this.”

Eyebrows twitching, Taiga turned to face the tanned male beside him. “And they’ll think _I’m_ the stupid one? Fat chance.” And passing the Maji Burger takeout bag to him, he rolled up his shirt sleeves, a little more aggressively than he should have. “And it isn’t like we are going to tell _anyone_ about this, you fucktard.” Daiki, watching him, couldn’t blame him. Almost wishing he did not have to be here (anywhere but here was okay, just not _here_ ), he scanned the building in front of them and pursed his lips.

“You know,” Taiga spoke, almost conversationally, and at the wrong time. The door they were standing in front of swung open slowly as an elderly woman hobbled out of the doorway. Smiling and being the kind gentleman (to everyone but Daiki) that he was, Taiga reached forward and easily held the door open for her. The woman beamed up at the redhead, gushing with praise words and smiles, and Taiga, by now, appropriately bowed his head and waved off the fuss. “If only you hadn’t agreed with the man, we wouldn’t be standing here, with a bag _not_ full of cheeseburgers. I’m hungry.”

Daiki scowled. “You’re always hungry.” He followed the redhead into the building they were illegally entering, silently thanking the old lady’s timely exit. “The faster we get this done, the faster we won’t be here, Taiga.”

“Don’t Taiga me!” Taiga snapped his sharp white teeth over his shoulder at Daiki. “Next time, we’re going drinking separately.”

Daiki scoffed. “What’s the point of drinking separately? Might as well not drink at all, Bakagami.”

“Ahomine, you should listen to yourself.” They forwent the elevator and took the stairs and, taking it three steps at a time, efficiently made it to the fifth floor in less than two minutes. Taiga, fully into his role now, cracked open the emergency stairwell door and scanned the hallway. Now whispering, he continued, “If you can’t hold down four beers, you shouldn’t be drinking at all. Wuss.”

Daiki smacked the other with a raised foot. The most Taiga did was jerk forward a bit, grunting, but held fast at the door. Then, seemingly satisfied, he pushed it open all the way and beckoned his grumpy partner along. The two hustled to the right, quickly coming down the hallway to its very end and stopping short of the last door, where, placing the bag he was carrying, Daiki knocked on the door marked with an off-gold 508, and they both listened carefully. There was no name plate, but that was to be, since supposedly the room was unoccupied.

Not hearing anything from the other side of the door, Taiga grinned at Daiki. “Here we go.”

“For someone who was against this in the beginning, you sure are having too much fun.”

Taiga scoffed. “This is a matter of life and death,” he crowed. “I’m actually very surprised,” he said, turning to face the other, “that you aren’t totally enjoying yourself at the moment.” He paused. “Wait, why aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

Daiki wondered the same. He honestly would have been the driving force of this operation, doing all the leading and planning, and executing, but here he was, with Taiga, and all he could think of was… “I didn’t think of it.” He wondered if people understood Taiga as well as he did at that moment—whoever called him an angel should see him right now, grinning so widely, all he could see were his eyes and those split eyebrows.

“Huh?” Taiga asked, rattling the door handle in the hopes of it being unlocked. It wasn’t. Daiki elbowed him away as he kneeled before it and looked at the keyhole. “What did you say?”

“I said,” he started, his voice gratingly loud in the silence of the hallway, “that I didn’t think of it.”

Taiga straightened his posture to look at the blue haired male now filtering through the bag of not-burgers and pulled out the torch they thought might come in handy. He watched as a tanned hand flicked it on and transferred it to his mouth, transfixed as instead of using his teeth to hold it in place, pursed the equipment firmly between his lips. It was an awkward moment, the action and the male’s previous words, that Taiga did not know what to say at first. Did Daiki want to break-and-enter a place with Taiga? Is that what he meant? Confused, Taiga watched on.

Unbeknownst of the thoughts riddling around the redhead’s brain, Daiki set about to open the little lock-pick set he had been forced to carry with him. From the corner of his eyes, in the dim lighting overhead, he saw Taiga mouth a surprised ‘oh’ at the tool’s appearance. With motions of having done it a million times before this, Daiki carefully inserted two picks and slowly, with all his focus, unlocked the door. He removed the torch from his mouth.

“Alright,” he said, standing up again, dusting his hands from non-existent dirt dropped the torch back into the bag and entered the apartment. “Excuse us~” he joking called out into the empty lot.

“What are you saying?” Taiga mumbled behind him. They stood side by side at the _genkan_ , not switching on the lights. The lamppost from downstairs and the buildings across from the one they were in were the only sources of light they needed. “C’mon.”

“Yea, let’s do this.” And finally, for the first time in the evening, Daiki grinned.

_Two days later…_

“-and it’s very spacious for two rooms! I can guarantee you boys will love it,” the tall balding man spoke, enthusiastically smiling and gesticulating at the apartment before him. He allowed the three boys to enter and followed close after, and they all removed their shoes at the _genkan_. “Go on, take a look around!”

“Thank you, Sugimoto-san,” Tetsuya bowed his head, as he followed behind the other three. Ryouta was just as excited as the realtor, gushing about the size of the living area, commenting on how Kagamicchi would absolutely love cooking for all of them in the huge kitchen area, and—Tetsuya snapped his neck sharply when he heard the blond let out a high-pitched scream following a wincing sort of noise he could not place.

Standing at the kitchen counter opening out to the living room, Ryouta held the marble top precariously with his hands and supported it against his pelvis. “Um- somebody, help.” Immediately Sugimoto-san, who was wide-eyed, came to the blond’s help, Taiga just behind them, frowning. Tetsuya did not know what to do but stare.

“I don’t know what just happened, one minute I was looking over and the next it went—” he never got to complete his confession when Daiki, at the other end of the room, yelped. Tetsuya glanced his way, not really paying attention, but geared back when he saw what was in the dark skinned man’s arms.

“Aomine-kun!” he rushed forward, hearing a sharp, “Daiki!” behind him as Taiga left Ryouta and Sugimoto-san to their own devices, coming to help the precariously balanced sliding door of the room’s balcony that seemed intent on flattening him. The three hoisted it back to its frame, leaving part of it open so that they could exit the room to view outside.

“I don’t know about this,” Taiga started, wearing the guest slippers placed outside to gingerly look around, as if expecting something else to spring up at them. “Is this apartment haunted?” At the word, Daiki sidled closer, as if it would help.

“Guys! Look!” suddenly enthused, the redhead pointed outwards to the street basketball court just a few minutes away. There was even a small community playground beside it, currently favouring a few toddlers and their parents. Ryouta followed soon after this, Sugimoto-san a beat later, pale as a ghost with a watery smile on his face as he gave the window-door a once over. Ryouta and Daiki leaned against the short railing surrounding the wall of the balcony, then jumped back. Daiki held Taiga’s jacket from behind and pulling him also, the four watched the railing snap and tumble over. A few seconds later, a dull crash was heard.

The silence that followed was louder than the summer crickets surrounding them along with the heat of the day.

“Why don’t we move away from that?” Sugimoto-san tried to sound confident, but his voice quivered. Silently, like a morbid death march, they moved carefully into the house proper and stood dead centre of the room. “Um, the contractor probably didn’t mention the railing in his report, but not to worry, in a day all these problems will—”

“Where’s Tetsu?” Daiki broke through, suddenly very worried, his eyes looking around the room.

Ryouta immediately sprung to action, the dim smile he had held on his face crumbling into his action grimness, one the two basketball players only saw on the court. They followed him, Sugimoto-san hurriedly trying to bypass them to reach a problem sooner if there appeared to be one; a salesman should always be prepared, his _sempai’s_ voice echoing in his head. However, he couldn’t for the life of him, stop the short and spooked “Keh” that escaped his throat in surprise. As he was three steps into the first room, his socked foot halted mid-lift and he went soaring through the space left into the young blue-haired male standing still in the room.

“I’m glad you came; I can’t move.” The harsh sun light shone through the curtain-less windows at Tetsuya who had been trying to survey the room before his socks were stuck solid on the _tatami_. “Like really, someone, help me.” He turned his waist and reached out his hands. Grimly, and a little relieved, Ryouta walked further in carefully and reached out for Tetsuya, pulling him up shamelessly easily for Tetsuya, who pushed him away once saved. Mumbling a thank you, he walked barefoot back into the living area. “I think I’ve seen enough,” his tone was just as chilling as his mood had gone sour.

Daiki and Taiga gulped nervously, but no one seemed to have noticed. Sugimoto-san had stopped caring by that point, trying to pull back his sock and grimaced as if the _tatami_ had melted in the room. The three other young men followed Tetsuya and remained where he was, waiting for Sugimoto-san to get his wits about him. When he did, his pallor was putrid and as one, they all felt sorry for him.

“I apologise, I just don’t know what happened here,” the man exclaimed, bowing repeatedly. Taiga reached forward, guilty, and made him stop.

“No, really, it isn’t your fault _at all_. The previous people or maybe a ghost, they must be at fault.” Daiki bumped into him from behind but did not speak his mind, steadily looking forward with a furrowed forehead and mute expression. “Besides that, the apartment would have been really great. It’s close to the University, there’s the station a block away and the street court is a huge bonus. Thank you, Sugimoto-san, for everything.” He bowed, and the other three stiffly followed suit, each with a varying countenance of wanting to flee and never look back. Taiga sheepishly chuckled and started to move away.

“No! Please!” Sugimoto-san cried out, appearing to abandon all professionalism with his sanity, holding the departing man’s hand as he passed. “There’s one more, one more upstairs. I can offer the same rate as this one. Add to it, the apartment is a 3BHK. Or I can show you a loft apartment even closer to—”

“Sugimoto-san,” Tetsuya cut in, eyes blank as usual, “Who’s to say that we won’t experience the same thing there?”

Shocked, the older man denied it. “The one upstairs is as good as yours if you want. Three bedrooms, a study, two bathrooms and a laundry room. The size of the hall is the same as this and the kitchen is—” the man continued to rattle off all the specs of the higher floor apartment to the four.

Twenty minutes later, at the door of 508, Sugimoto-san bowed at the four young men with a copy of the signed contract.

*

Taiga watched Tetsuya and Ryouta walk further ahead of them as they decided where they would be having dinner and drinks in celebration. They had been hunting for a place for over a month and finally, as the summer heat escalated to near death rates, they were all glad to be done with the search. However, he was absolutely confused how the events progressed this way.

“All we wanted to do was teach him a lesson for that night, right?” he asked his companion, who, on closer look, seemed too satisfied for his liking. “And seriously, glue?”

Daiki scoffed. “Don’t insult me. That was anything but simple glue. And as if you were any better! That sliding door could have killed me!” he snapped.

“Hey now, we agreed we’d fall for our own surprises because we knew them better and no one would get hurt.” He glared at him. “That damn Kise could have broken a lot of bones there.”

“Oh yea?! And what about the railings, you dumb fuck?! Wanted to get rid of me so bad, huh?!” his voice was gradually growing louder as they slowed down to a stop in the middle of the park they were cutting through. Further ahead, far from earshot, Tetsuya and Ryouta were already too engrossed in their conversation to realise that the two idiots of their group had started an argument. It was a good thing too, as no one wanted to be on the receiving end of Tetsuya’s Jab of Doom ™.

“What?!” the redhead snapped in English. “Don’t blame that on me!”

“Then who?! You were the last one off the railing last night!”

“Huh?! But I didn’t do anything to it! And why would I bend forward so much if I did know about it, AHOmine!!”

“Because you’re a BAKAgami!” the tanned man fisted the other’s shirt and brought him close to his face. “Don’t do stupid things or I won’t forgive you!”

Taiga looked as if he wanted to shout back something just as scathing, but dropped his mouth open in embarrassment for the other. “Oi, stupid, don’t say such embarrassing things out loud.” He brought the back of his palm to cover his mouth as he said those words. Shocked, Daiki released him, blood rushing to his face. His lower lip jutted out unconsciously and, seeing this, Taiga drew forward and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Daiki reared back and roared out, just as Tetsuya and Ryouta came back to see what was holding them back, “DUMBASS, not in public!” and laughing, Taiga draped an arm around his shoulders, leading the way to the other couple waiting for them with smiles on their faces.

“You know, Ryouta-kun,” Tetsuya said, watching as his idiotic best friends fought-flirted a few feet away, “It isn’t too late to get out of this agreement.”

Ryouta laughed, hugging the smaller man to his side, and chuckled out, “Think about it this way: eternal blackmail for household chores.” Saying so, the two quickly flipped open their phones and snapped a picture.


	2. A Helping Hand Drying Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki knows he’s made mistakes, but not one from the long list included them. Taiga, on the other hand, wonders if that’s really true.
> 
> (I have still not found the first part of the series…this is what happens when you convert all analogue to digital.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No internet leads to the Author’s utter boredom of watching paint dry, resulting in the following continuation. (Which means, no, not sorry. Yet.) Also, Author sucks at trying to get Kuroko and Kise into the picture.

 

Daiki scowled as the liquid with its foul turpentine smell dripped down his head, oozing particularly behind his ears and down his back. He was, also, particularly sure that it was on purpose. The solvent, now unbearably close to him, made his already stinging eyes and nose burn more.

“Oops,” was the sarcastic drivel from the redhead standing diagonally at the base of the ladder, wearing nothing but the transparent plastic painter’s apron tied around his thick waist holding the paintbrush he was using to coat the thin strip left undone by the rollers at the corner of the walls, and a pair of rugged old jeans. Some paint drops were splattered onto his face, his own red hair safe from the graffiti bandana he tied on it. “It slipped. Didn’t see you there.”

For one, Daiki knew he probably deserved some form of revenge. They had planned to get the painting done on the first day of Golden Week (GW), especially since this year as well there was a compensation holiday, allowing them to go off and have fun with their friends, exclusively spend time with each other or even just hit beach after beach, working their way through the map.

But Daiki had gotten roped into an impromptu circle gathering, and one thing led to another, leaving Taiga alone for the first two days of GW. It would have been fine any other time—the two were sure to make that known from the get go, the space they needed they would take but still be mindful of the _amount_ of time they spent as one—but Taiga had especially stated he wanted the room painted in the evening after classes so that it could dry up while they did the rest of the apartment, and finally be able to move in uninterrupted. From what the dark skinned basketball player could see, Tetsu and Ryō had already finished their share of the painting and had disappeared, surprisingly, leaving Taiga alone.

“Why’d the other two not stop to help?” were the first words out of his mouth after he called out his arrival, deciding on that rather than the smarter choice of apologising for his disappearance—the _ryokan_ was too amazing to pass by on, unfortunately, and it probably made his brain cells numb from all that soaking and ping pong—which led to Taiga’s hand slipping off the paint canister.

“I told them to leave, and I finished up on the rest.”

He pulled off his jacket so that he could remove the now paint coated t-shirt, using the soiled garment to take off whatever was left on his head. Chucking the item on the newspaper covered floor, he donned his hooded jacket, zipping it up, taking in his boyfriend’s solo work.

Daiki let his eyes trail across the walls of the room, an even coat of light blue paint spread on its surfaces and an Oxford Blue for the ceiling. On one hand, he was impressed that the paint coat was done so well—one-directional brush strokes and all—while on the other hand, it showed that Taiga must have not taken a break and finished off the painting all in one breath. And that signified he was angry, and he had vented calmly by himself. Frowning, he turned to face his red counterpart.

“Taiga…” the redhead looked at him. “I’m sorry I left you alone with this.”

Matching his frown, Taiga hitched his hands on his waist. Any other time he would have called him his mother, but this time, jaw clenched shut, he looked on dejectedly awaiting his sounding out. “…Do- Is that what you’re sorry for?” Taiga asked quietly, letting his hands drop to his sides and clenching the bottom of his apron in loose fists. “I didn’t mind doing the painting by myself, Dai.”

Daiki breathed in with relief; using his nickname meant that Taiga was not that pissed off at him, though it meant… He reached out with his hand to hook his fingers around a thick wrist, watching as the same hand fisted tightly into the paint-smeared apron, crinkling the plastic. “I don’t know what else I should apologise for.” He pulled the hand towards him, hoping it would release the material, but Taiga did not follow through. He pursed his lips, thinking, and then continuing, “I really wanted to do this with you. It’s a new chapter in our lives, and it would have been fun if not fucking annoying.” Taiga snorted, agreeing with him. Daiki chuckled. “And I just thought you’d wait for me to do it, so I didn’t think I had to tell you.”

“Yea, you didn’t,” the other broke in. Daiki looked up at the red-amber glare he was receiving, cringing internally. “You didn’t think to tell me you weren’t coming at all, Dai, and I waited. I even stayed over and slept on the newspapers out in the hall.” Taiga paused, pulling his lips between teeth and pressing them tightly before he mumbled hotly, “And I waited like an idiot, watching those two fucking lovebirds and thinking ‘ _Ah, soon we’ll be just as annoying’_. But you weren’t there and…” he pulled away his hand, Daiki reaching out to take it again but it was smacked away. “And as I lay there waiting, I realised…we do that a lot.”

Daiki was confused now. “Do what, waiting?” He shook his head, using his other hand to tousle his short hair at the back of his crown, hair stiff from the paint onslaught, letting bits of dried paint flake on his shoulders. “We don’t wait for each other—” He stopped short, realising where his sentence was going. As if understanding, Taiga pulled on a half-hearted grin on his face.

“See? We’re always waiting for each other. We rarely do things together, as a couple, whether it be going on dates or moving in.” Taiga spread his arms wide at the room. “We go on double dates with Kuroko and Kise, and we even move in with them. From those that scouted you, you decided to base it on where Kuroko got accepted in, not even seeing what the University really had to offer,” there must have been an odd look on his face because Taiga snapped at him with, “Don’t give me that look! I’m not accusing you of _cheating_ you bastard; I’m accusing you of not using your head.”

Daiki scowled, soft dejected mood completely vanishing when he started to raise his voice. “Oh, and you’re the archetype on thinking, huh, dumbass?!”

Taiga shook his head. “That’s not what I’m saying, so don’t even go there. I’m just—” the man’s voice made a glitch like sound, similar to when old CDs of Daiki’s jumped in his player. Red eyes, bloodshot (and only noticing now), were searching his face, but for what he does not know. “Was is even right of us to take this step?” Jaws and fists in the same clenched state, he asks, softer, “Were we even ready for this?”

His throat is itching to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. He is shocked by what Taiga just said, and he really has no answer to that. He wants to say ‘Yes’ because saying anything in the negative felt wrong at this point. Daiki thinks about all the days they have spent together during their last summer in High School, studying for the basic entrance exams in case they did not get good offers (and appeasing Taiga’s family that he could do well in his education besides his extracurricular activities); the day they hesitantly decided to ask each other to move in together and the subsequent embarrassment of the thoughts running through each other’s heads; travelling from one potential apartment to the next, not caring about having more than one bed space because they had nothing to hide; and… Daiki tilts his head back to really look at Taiga as the other pulls up and off the apron top, letting it bend around his waist as gravity attracts it down.

“Are you saying…that you think we’ve made a mistake?”

Taiga does not answer immediately. Daiki’s throat constricts even more. When the redhead finally does open his mouth to answer, it is even and steady, far from how Daiki’s heart is beating; “I think we did.”

“What?”

The sound echoes in the bare room, save for the ladder standing lonesome in the back corner where Taiga was working. Despite the actual near-whisper, the words bounced out loud back to his chest and into his ears.

“I think we made a mistake, thinking we could do well together.” Taiga stares straight ahead at him, unblinking. “Thinking we were ready to be with each other.”

Daiki wants to know where it is coming from, these insecure thoughts of Taiga’s, because he unquestionably knows that just a week back, they were fine and happy, doing their own things and hanging around with their own friends, but at the end of the day, they came back to each other. Daiki came today knowing that he had a place to call home with Taiga, but he was feeling more exposed and attacked now than he has ever felt in his life.

“Dai—”

“No, I don’t want to hear it,” he snapped, moving backwards into the open door, pausing to look at Taiga’s advancing form, then turned to exit their room. In the hallway Taiga managed to grab hold of his hooded jacket, pulling him to a stop more forcefully than they both expected, though Daiki managed to hold them both steady by grabbing and pulling Taiga into him while he turned; they did not need physical bruises out of this one either.

Taiga took in a shuddering breath before he burst into chuckles. “Thanks.”

“…Don’t mention it,” he mumbled, and instead of letting go, he brought the broad chested male closer into his embrace, dropping his temple against soft red hair. “I…don’t think we made a mistake.” The warm body in his arms stiffened, but he forged on, “I think we do good together. If you’re angry I didn’t call this time, I’ll call every other next time there is.” He squeezed tighter. A beat later, the hold was returned, the sound of a deep breath taken against his neck made his shoulders relax, and Taiga laid a kiss on the exposed junction despite the dried paint he helped to add on his dark skin.

“…I never meant _we_ were a mistake, you idiot,” his voice was so soft, Daiki was glad that sounds were bouncing all over the place or else he would have missed it. “We’re just too different from each other and we don’t really know how to _be_ together, and I… I was just alone and angry.” Daiki nodded into the embrace. “I was angry because sometimes,” Taiga geared his head back to look at him, neck straining, “Sometimes I feel like I don’t matter to you, when everything I do is to spend more time with you.”

With one final soul-crunching hug, Daiki released them. Holding onto his shoulders he locked eyes with his boyfriend and said, “I’m an idiot on so many things but I’m your idiot as well; not a moment goes by when I’m not thinking about you.” Taking a deep breath, he speaks in a faraway tone, eyes closed, “Ah, Taiga will like this food, I’ll take him next time we’re free,” he tilted his head to one side, “Oh, those Air Jordans’ colour scheme would look good in his new uniform,” he tilted to the other side, “Ah man, these guys are boring…I wonder what Taiga’s doing now.” He pauses, peeking at his lover with one eye, “Ah, Mai-chan’s new collection is out, but my _Tiger’s_ starting to do that really amazing roll with his hips now,” he sees that full body blush he loves so much, continuing, “I won the scrimmage like I betted, and my _Tiger_ ’s going to go down on me in only his apron when I get home today,” he tugs at the apron (granted it was not the same one Taiga had used that day) but the redhead got the point if the steam coming off his face was anything to go by. Daiki laughed.

Swapping his blushing face with one that showed off the real intensity of his scrunched eyebrows, Taiga griped. “You just want me for my hot body.”

Throwing his head back, Daiki laughed out long and hard. “We-we both know who has the hot body, and that’s mine,” he spoke through short huffs of laughter. Taiga punched him, ruining the cuddly mood they had going, but Daiki did not berate him for it; this embarrassed ball of red was his _Tiger_ and there was nothing anyone said or could do to change his mind about it. “Just so that we remember that…” and grinning largely at the other, he dropped his tone, “ _Yaru zo_ ,” grinding his hips into Taiga’s.

Taiga glared, unamused, but the blush pinking his exposed skin remained if not darkening, and those nipples of his perked up. “Do it yourself,” he snapped though, moving away. “Douche bag,” he mumbled in English.

“Hm? Was that a yes?” Daiki called after the retreating figure, his eyebrows unconsciously moving up and down. “That was a yes, right? Taiga?” No answer. He heard scraping and crinkling, possibly Taiga lifting up the paint canister from the newspaper covered floor. “Taiga!”

“Take a fucking bath, Aho. Then you can watch the paint dry.” A pause and more shuffling. Daiki made his way to the bedroom to object but stopped when Taiga roared, “ALONE!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, the reason I was away was because we were painting (only the ceiling though), and the man (douche) in my life decided to leave poor little me to it. And he scoffed at me for thinking this.
> 
> Honestly, doesn’t he realise what my real intention for wanting him to paint the ceiling for me was?! Those trunk muscles of his are only good for showcasing. ;^; And just for that, we’re painting the rest of the place now, too. The joy, I tell you…


	3. Retributive Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends were supposed to keep secrets to help protect you from disciplinarian, jealous boyfriends. Not use them against you.
> 
> Or
> 
> Where the roommates learn that trust only goes so far, and it is much better to invest in a Bro Code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um…can I just say that if I warn you, it spoils the fun? Shameless!Author warning though. Mild (?) language. Oh, and Ryōta-rambling.
> 
> Also, I've realised that I hardly disclaimed things, so let's all get that over with here--I don't own anything but the writing style. Seriously, even the words belong to the ones who thought it would be a good thing to create a language called English (I'm sorry, I'm taking out my anger on languages I am not proficient in yet).

Taiga remembered when they had just affirmed what they called a relationship after their last fiasco:

"You’re kisses are messy, you fuck,” he said in between kisses.

"Shut up."

"You're lathering me with your slob." He pushed him away to wipe at the drool around his mouth and chin. "You kiss like a fucking dog, you ass, all tongue and spit, and no lips. Can't even call it a kiss anymore."

Daiki did not let the comment bother him. Resuming 'kissing', he leaned over Taiga, mumbling, "You never complained before."

"We weren't dating before," he replied, wryly, "If my choices are drown with spit or teach to kiss, I'd rather make use of my time wisely and benefit from our sessions together."

Daiki glared, pausing in his licking. "Sessions?"

Taiga nodded. "Can’t really call it making out when it isn't right," he grinned, eyes flickering as he tried to hold in the amusement he felt under one tensed boyfriend. "And if I'm going to teach you, what better way to call it than sessions, huh?"

Daiki snapped at him. "Kiss your own ass if you want. I know plenty of people who want to 'kiss' me!"

"Yea, me too, but here I am, stuck with being slobbered on." He let out a huge theatrical sigh. "I must have sinned a great deal in my past life."

Daiki growled down at him when he stood up with one great huff of indignation, hands curled into shaking fists at his thighs. “You know what, fuck you. I hope you enjoy your vacation and never come back from it.”

Taiga had frowned then, pained as he remembered something else. It was also the last time he had ever thrown a fit with his family. As though realising what he said, Daiki rushed back into the living room, and threw himself on the couch where he sat, rigid.

“Oh god, I am sorry,” Daiki cried out in desperation, lathering his face once more with sloppy, open mouthed kisses. Taiga endured it, draping his arms around a lean waist, tugging him closer, and Daiki continued his onslaught. “I’m an idiot, you know that, right?” he says, pausing to drop his forehead on Taiga’s. “My mouth moves before my brain can catch up to it. Only seems to work in basketball,” they both snicker at this, even though Daiki rarely agreed to call himself dumb. It seemed being boyfriends changed the two of them, so Taiga sighed, taking hold of Daiki’s cheeks, and pinching.

“Hey!”

“Your punishment,” he quipped, and received a large lick on his mouth for it. “And seriously, if I wanted a dog for a boyfriend, I’m sure Kuroko wouldn’t object to No.2 and me getting together,” he teased.

Daiki huffed. “As if. You’d miss this,” he rolled his hips against Taiga’s groin. “I don’t think the god packs much down there.” Bending, he leered while looking Taiga straight in the eyes. “And aren’t you scared he’d bite you off?”

A loud noise followed Taiga’s palm hitting Daiki full on one ass cheek. Disbelief at being spanked, Daiki stared down at Taiga.

“Or we could do it this way: every time you fail at following my instructions, I will spank you once. If it happens two times in a row, you will get three spanks; three failures, five spanks.” Biting his lower lip as he smiled, red eyes mirthful, Taiga whispered, “I’m sure you can do that math at least, Dai-ki.”

 

 

Meeting Kuroko at the station with Daiki was met with a raised eyebrow but no words were actually passed between them to explain why the man was limping and scowling and not once looking anyone in the eye. Taiga managed to hold off on laughing out loud; it helped that his lips were bruised beyond reason, and his face looked…bloated.

“I don’t want to know,” Tetsuya managed to string together, turning his face from any explanation that was not warranted.

“Not even going to,” Daiki mumbled darkly. Taiga thought the attitude was hardly anything to go by, since the man was already dark enough. On the glare he received, though, Taiga bit his tongue to stop chuckling.

“Well, this is it, Kagami-kun,” the smaller man said as they stopped at the turnstiles at the train station. He looked up into red eyes, “Please be careful wherever you are going. And don’t commit adultery so soon after we moved into this new place; it will be a pain to recalculate budgets after all that we went through the last time, and I don’t think we can dish out any more money for rent as is.”

Taiga’s smile dropped off his face. Daiki laughed, surprisingly, so Taiga took it to mean that he will not worry about the vacation he was going on with his bond-brother, Tatsuya, but still… Laying a heavy palm of powder blue hair, Taiga merrily said with clenched teeth forced into the shape of a smile, red bruised lips and all, “I’ll remember that, Kuroko-kun, especially when I’m telling Kise-kun about your _lunch_ with Takao.”

Usually, Tetsuya did not blanch; he gave as good as he got. But this time, his pallor became pasty and his eyes widened a few infinitesimal millimetres, and like a broken doll, he nodded. “Understood, Kagami-kun.”

Nodding on general, he said his good byes, knowing Daiki had enough of him for weeks. So he was surprised when his duffle was jerked back, him following through, and Daiki laid one dry kiss on his cheek. “Your ass is mine, Bakagami,” he reminded him. “When you get back, prepare not to walk for _days_ ,” was the dark promise.

Taiga smirked. “I wonder~ if I should hold you to that, Ahomine~,” and he hurried to swipe himself in, turning to grin and wave at the fuming male he was leaving behind.

 

 

Tetsuya reached home to a crying Ryōta, who for all the world cared, was making a river at their bedside.

“What am I going to do now?” the man was bemoaning, voice so pitiful.

Tetsuya shuddered, thinking along the lines of how he would kill Taiga when he returns by stalking him and dumping that dumb redhead into a pit filled with all kinds of pit bulls. Seriously, he had been joking. How could the idiot tell on him for that?!

“Ryōta-kun?” he started, mentally preparing for the onslaught of betrayal lectures and ways of forgiveness (because no matter what, he thinks, Ryōta will always take him back, if he ever threw him away in the first place), and squared his shoulders. “I’m—”

“Tsuya!!” was gasped. Tetsuya wiggled his hands before him as being interrupted worsened the fact that he had to forge on with confession. _It was just lunch because we saw each other on campus. Honestly, there were so many other students on the same table, so we weren’t even alone by ourselves_ , is the speech he has prepared, and running it through his head once more, he tries to begin it.

 _Try_ , he thinks, _being the operative word_.

Ryōta desisted Tetsuya by shouting out: “I don’t know how to apologise to you, Tsuya; I’m such a disgusting, soiled man, and you are wasted on me!”

Tetsuya wonders if this was what the man told himself every night before going to sleep. Ryōta has this crazed look in honey-gold eyes, and Tetsuya is confused as to what to do. He was not expecting the other to blame himself for being less of a partner for him, so his mind raced for an impromptu speech that would get the blond idiot out of his current funk.

Tetsuya is a little worried that he is surrounded by fools; best friends with one, partnered with one, and living with three; and it makes things worse that he _allowed_ himself to be surrounded by them.

“-and they did not even hear me when I entered, so I crept past them, but it was so vivid, that I could not—!” Ryōta was rambling, filling the silence that Tetsuya had failed to say anything when he was confessed to. Whatever the man was saying now was going over his head—who exactly he was talking about was confusing, since there was no one in the house besides Ryōta when Daiki and he arrived, and—

Tetsuya halted all noise, inside as well as outside, with a raise of his palm in the air.

Ryōta shut his pretty mouth immediately, eyes still tearing as he knelt on the floor but hunched over.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, _sotto voce._

Paling, the blond answered. “That I walked in on Aominecchi and Kagamicchi getting it on? With a lot of spanking to go around. Like a lot.” His eyes were wide, not even blinking. Then he continued when Tetsuya did not speak, “You should have seen it for yourself. One minute they were kissing, then Kagamicchi would spank Aominecchi hard and say, ‘Wrong. Again’, and Aominecchi was all red and raw and breathless, but really turned on, and I didn’t think he was the catcher in their relationship. Tsuya you should have seen Aominecchi being spanked _so many times_ by Kagamicchi, and like, Kagamicchi was The Man, grinning and like, oh my god, it was so hot that ihadahardonforalmostanhournow, and ifeellikeihavetaintedourrelationshipbygettingaffectedbythosetwoidiots, so please… _forgive me, Tsuya_.”

Ryōta took a deep and distinctly, Tetsuya was surprised he had not swallowed his tongue.

There was a moment of silence as he decrypted the message his boyfriend was trying to convey, and slowly, a smirk settled on his lips.

“Ryōta.”

The man gulped.

“Do you know what ‘retributive justice’ means Ryōta-kun?” he asked, walking further into their room.

The other gulped, wide eyes shimmering with unshed tears and lips wobbly, slowly shaking his head ‘no’.

Tetsuya helped him understand by pulling off his shirt in one fell swoop, and his smirk deepened.

“It means, in other words, to _let the punishment fit the crime_.”

Ryōta, gulping down nervously—and maybe a little more anticipatively—licked his lips, finding his mouth suddenly dry.

“Let me initiate you on our new form of discipline, shall we?” Ryōta need not answer for he only straightened his bent posture to display himself in full clothed glory.

Tetsuya gestured at his aroused form as the taller male sat in _seiza_ , quivering, as he awaited his punishment. “How long did you say you were like that?”

“Almost…an hour,” he replied, a hint of a whimper in his clear, surprisingly even, tone.

Tetsuya dropped his shirt to the side. Ryōta watches as the material meets its end of use, lying forgotten in the grand scheme of things, to which he would soon be part of.

Tetsuya figures he would let Taiga off the hook for once; it seemed he had some good ideas once in a while, after all.

 

Ryōta stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and tousling his blond bangs, limping in a distinctive way as, freshly cleaned, hunted for his morning java. His body ached, and each limb moaned out a disagreement as he forced them to move according to his wish; he _really_ needed that coffee. And something to eat. Which is why, in his single-minded perusal, he failed to see the occupant of the kitchen counter.

Dark blue eyes trailed after him, silently munching on re-baked goodies the resident cook had made (and frozen to retain freshness), all the while watching Ryōta as he bumped into every corner to gather the necessities for his morning wake-up.

So the minute their eyes met, they both turned away, a red hue overtaking facial features as if a spotlight of the colour of shame was the only thing that the two could be seen in from now on.

“We don’t have to say anything about it,” Daiki proposed, against the light hum of the fridge.

Ryōta scowled. “You could have just not said anything now.” He viciously removed a similar baked item from the Ziploc left on the counter, not meeting Daiki’s eyes.

“How could I not?” the other snapped, easing off the counter top, allowing Ryōta to glimpse the blue mat he was sitting on.

“…what’s that?”

Daiki paused to glance over to where Ryōta was pointing. Swallowing down a curse, he jerked his thumb towards the fridge and offered, “There’s another pack in the freezer.” And as if he was forced to eat a can of worms, mumbled, “Taiga bought it before he left.”

Half way to the freezer, Ryōta stumbled, but pretending he did not hear anything, continued on. He saw the rolled up cold pack almost immediately.

“And here,” Ryōta spun to quickly catch the thrown object, only to find a bottle whose label read: _Arnicare,_ and at the very top it boasted ‘Pain relief.Neck, Back, Shoulder & Leg. Muscle Pain & Stiffness. Swelling from Injuries. Bruising.’

Ryōta stared at the last word, almost not hearing what Daiki said after.

“It’s…the only thing we have at home.”

Truly feeling ashamed now, Ryōta managed to demand from the other male, “Next time, _please_ do such…activities where _nobody_ can see you. I mean it.” Glaring at the forced blank face on dark tanned skin, “Or maybe Kagamicchi would like to hear about how Mimi-chan was rubbing her well-endowed body all over you at practice.”

Wide-eyed, Daiki scowled, “That fucking Tetsu! He told you?!” Throwing his hands up into his hair, he clenched fistfuls of it, and bemoaned his fate. “Okay, okay. Just…not one word of this to him.”

“Deal.”

They did not shake hands.

They had better things to do.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found this (http://christinamandara.wordpress.com/2014/02/25/aftercare-options-for-a-spanked-bottom/) when I was wondering if there were any specifics on the after-care of spanking. 
> 
> When what do you know…you learn new things every day.


	4. "That Filthy Piece of—"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki believes in the law of “Duorum in solidum dominium vel possessio esse non potest” (Both, the ownership or the possession of a thing in the entirety cannot be).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtle fighting between the idiot couple, as usual. Um, overused plot?

 

Daiki looked at the links in the chain one last time before he nodded at the saleswoman, watching as she wrapped up the purchase delicately despite the item being not so delicate. It did not matter to him, though, what the item really was, it was the thought that got to him. When he reaches home, he is going to demand the other to chuck that insufferable piece of old history out the window and allow Daiki to place their present around his neck instead; maybe one day he would see their future dangling there as well.

It was not like Daiki  _hated_  Himura Tatsuya; he could hardly care about the man’s presence. Sure Taiga sometimes defunct on their play-dates, but it was not so bad that he would throw a tantrum to make the redhead stay. He was a decent human being and he knows better. It did help that he listened when Satsuki and Tetsu, as well as that idiot Midorima, sat him down to explain explicitly how bad it was if he  _denied his lover to see his brother_. Point in case, Daiki was (beleaguered to be) kind, and he could surely find some way to spend a few of his hours without Taiga and survive. He reasons that if he could do without the other for the first seventeen years of his life, he can do without for a few hours in a month. Or a few days.

But a week?

A week including one weekend to the next weekend?

Now that was denying some happy time, and Daiki would not tolerate it. Nothing Taiga did short of being on his knees and begging with his pretty worshiping mouth, and maybe some whipped cream, (oh and Daiki could probably get some filthy hot silk panties for the redhead to wear) would make Daiki forgive him.

These thoughts running around in his head, glowering at anyone who dared to look at him even in a friendly approach, his eyes caught the jewellery store. It was inconspicuous, a store that never really caught his attention, even on those insufferable weekend trips with Satsuki, and for once, he hovers at the display window, eyes darting around, taking in the many glimmering products.

And that was when he caught sight of the pale, long neck of the mannequin with a tiny pearl pendant dropping onto the chest via a long, nearly invisible chain.

Daiki could imagine Taiga’s neck immediately, that strong thick appendage supporting the redhead’s just as thick skull and frowning visage, heading down to a pair of strong broad shoulders. Daiki loved that neck, but it was usually marred by  _that_  thing from who knows how many years, and Daiki was afraid even in his deathbed Taiga would be wearing that rotting thing.

Every time they decided it was okay to snuggle, Daiki would patter his new-version-kisses on the bare neck but always stop at the collar that was the chain, links looking delicate enough that he could grab at it and rip it off if he so wished, but the eyes that would stare at him would be heavy and dismayed, and Daiki does not think he can stand that look so often as Taiga uses it on him. So he bites the skin where the chain rests, agitates the area enough that Taiga is forced to either Band-Aid up or remove the chain. Taiga has done it once—Daiki remembers the feeling of smug satisfaction before it crashed down around him when Taiga wrapped the chain around his wrist the whole weekend, constantly reminding him it was there because he was being childish—and Daiki has never managed to do it again, Taiga withdrawing every time he felt Daiki reaching for it with his mouth.

Shuddering in anger, he manned up and walked into the store.

 

* * *

 

Taiga did not like the grin on his face. It was probably the only thing stopping him opening the gift on receiving it.

Daiki urged him on with the help of his eyebrows, and that pissed Taiga off even more, so he placed the elegantly wrapped gift on the kitchen counter, folding his arms across his chest as he looked down his nose at the other male. “What,” he decided to ask, cutting down the chase, “did you do that you’re asking for forgiveness?”

Daiki should have probably rehearsed his lines before he jumped the gun to scowl, “You’re the only one who has to beg for forgiveness here, and you don’t see me pointing fingers, now do you?” And then promptly slapped his face with a palm. Taiga was just glad he did not have to reach over the counter to do just that.

“Oh? What’s this about?” He was glad the other two were not in at the moment; lately, Daiki and him were only giving the other couple more ammunition to blackmail them into doing chores—not like the other two even knew how to do things, and at least Daiki knew how to wash clothes (surprise, surprise)—and he was getting a little aggravated when it felt like he was taking care of three children rather than living with three other adults. It was living with his parents all over again before he left for Japan.

“Forget it, just open the gift already,” Daiki’s angry frown was showing its ugly lines. Staring at it for just a second longer (to make sure it was not his ‘ _I did as you asked, but just not_ exactly _as you told me to do it’_  face lines), he huffed and brought the gift back into his possession.

Quickly tugging open the box after discarding the pretty wrapping, Taiga stared into it and then promptly shut it. He replayed what Daiki said, brought in the gift, and thought hard but got nothing. Trying one more time, he backtracked a little more, including his vacation with Tatsuya, the accusation and the gift, and resisted slapping Daiki in the face again.

“No thanks, you can return this and get your money back,” he said, smacking it into the other’s hard chest. “You can buy that Zoom Soldier you wanted last month,” he paused, sceptically, “probably.”

Daiki sputtered. “I can buy it alright, that’s just how expensive this fucking chain was!”

Taiga scoffed. “No one told you to buy it. I already have a functional chain right about now,” he tugs at the links around his neck, before letting it drop softly against his pectoral muscles, and watched it swing to settle on the beginning of his sternum.

Growling brought his attention back to Daiki who was looking straight at the accessory. “I’m not asking for much,” the dark (and thick) skinned male mumbled loudly. “You can still keep the ring on it. For now.”

Taiga brushed him off. “No,” and moved away from the kitchen to the couch so he could watch some mindless television to take his mind off how much his boyfriend was an idiot.

Daiki, being as stubborn as Taiga himself was, followed close, grabbing the box on his way. “But why?! I’m even giving you gifts before your birthday and for no special occasion like you complain about! Just take the damn thing!!”

Taiga scowled, switching channels, finding some interesting animated movie and cranked up the volume, hoping the idiot would take the hint.

He did not.

In fact, Daiki even haggled.

“What about wearing it along with the other one? Then when you realise that it looks better and cleaner and expensive, you’ll chuck the other one,” Daiki really needed to work on his delivery, and that was coming from him.

Taiga remained staunch, not moving a muscle.

“Taiga!”

“Fuck of. I’m not taking anything from you when you have impure reasons.” Staring from the corner of his eye, he asked, “I thought you didn’t have an issue with this?”

“I don’t,” he whined. “I just thought…it was high time I get in there myself.”

Taiga looked flabbergasted. “Daiki, come sit down and clear your head. You think about too much stupid stuff even for yourself.”

And that was the end of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga entered the living room, munching on a carrot as he overlooked what Daiki was watching on television, Ryōta complaining about how hot it was as he dumped the grocery bags in the kitchen. The blond declared to the world (since Taiga and Daiki were busy with the shopping channel’s marvels of the afternoon, and Tetsuya was busy stuffing the groceries in the right place) that he was going for a shower, and if that was a hint, he was too obvious. Taiga watched the window as Tetsuya’s reflection crossed the room and to the bathroom where Ryōta was already humming a pleasing tune.

Taiga kicked the couch to get Daiki’s attention. The male grunted in acquiesce, eyes not straying from the screen.

“Come help me cook,” he said, almost finishing with the carrot.

Daiki groaned. “What? Isn’t it Tetsu’s turn? Just wait for him to finish his bath.”

Taiga nudged him again. “He’s left the eggs out. Do you want boiled eggs again?”

Daiki grimaced, remembering last week when they had egg salad, egg curry and  _tamagoyaki_  all a one go. Add to that, Taiga usually had a couple of raw eggs in the morning before his run, so it felt like death by egg that day, and all he heard from his lover was the cruel injustice of being fed eggs when he made them eat like princes.

“You can make the salad,” Taiga offered graciously. “Just don’t let me eat eggs for all my meals today.”

Daiki agreed, switching the television set off and slowly getting up to his full height, stretching. Taiga watched him, and like he sometimes down, he poked a finger into the sliver of skin shown thorugh the parting materials. Daiki grinned and caught the finger, and Taiga tugged him along as he walked back into the kitchen. Passing the counter, no one mentioned the jewellery box sitting innocently for everyone to see, untouched. Since a week ago.

“Here, chop these. I’ll get started with lunch. By then they should finish and we can eat,” Taiga instructed. Daiki nods, situating himself in such a way that he does not upset the box’s place on the counter, chopping the ingredients for the salad in a contorted position unhurriedly. “When you’re done, set the table for me?”

“Aa,” he agreed, trying not the glance at the abandoned box. When Tetsuya had seen it, he had not asked about its presence, unlike his blonder half that harped and pouted and cried to be let in on the idea. Then when Taiga merely stated what it was, a chain, Ryōta had uncharacteristically shut his mouth, glanced at Daiki briefly, before he pretended he never asked anything. So Daiki knows the three are playing that game where they ignore him for being the utter imebecile they like to believe he is (he is not) and plays a similar game where he believes that Taiga will get around to it eventually if he leaves the box in plain sight.

How wrong he was.

 

* * *

 

 

Daiki comes back from a visit to his parents’ home, hauling along a care bag that his mother had packed for the men, thinking they were eating instant noodles and rice, with who knows what. He did not have the heart to tell her that his boyfriend made better meals than she sometimes did. Settling the bag on the kitchen counter for easy access, he almost forgot the boxed chain until he peeked over the bag to see it sitting where it—

It was not there.

He panicked, wondering if one of them swatted it off the table in their rush—they were always rushing—but also because it could mean that Taiga finally decided to wear it.

Or maybe being the headstrong one (and the neat freak), he probably would have just relocated the unmoving pedestal to Daiki’s bedside table.

Frowning, he went to see if the man did, only to come short. It was not there as well. Now fully panicked—it cost more than he would have liked a simple piece of jewellery should have cost, and the idea behind buying it was precious to him—Daiki returned back into the living room to search for it.

The main door opens to let Taiga and Tetsuya in, chatting as they did, but paused when they probably saw his shoes in the  _genkan_. “We’re home,” Taiga announced.

“Taiga, are you wearing the chain? Or did you move it somewhere else?” he called out, forgetting to greet them in his haste.

As Taiga and Tetsuya appeared, they looked at him reprovingly. “No,” Taiga said, hands on his hips, “I found the receipt when I was clearing the room and today, Kuroko and I returned the box.”

Daiki paused in his furious scrambling to search under the coach, face expression incredulous. “What?” he asked shakily.

Taiga nodded, the intense look not disappearing. Tetsuya had the decency to leave the room without a word, allowing the two of them to talk. But Daiki did not care, still hurt by the words Taiga let out.

“I know you are probably angry that I did that, Dai,” he said, but not in the placating way, “But I was pretty angry too.”

Daiki scowled, mood hitting rock bottom. “Yea? Why?!”

“Because you ignored what the ring and chain really mean to me. I’m not going to replace it just like that, even for you.” He tugged gently at said object as he spoke, like he usually does when agitated, not looking at Daiki. “I thought you understood that, so when you got me the chain, at first I was happy.” Glancing up with a disappointed frown, he added, “You should have just shut your mouth.”

Daiki rubbed his facial muscles with both hands, sighing into his palms.

“Why couldn’t you use your head and get me something that means more to the two of us than what it would mean with you trying to  _replace my brother_?”

While Taiga sounded angry—angrier than he usually did when Daiki messed up in the cleaning, or that one physical test he almost failed for try outs—he was being surprisingly gentle. Processing what he was saying, Daiki looked up at him.

“Then…if I bought something else…” he does not need to continue the question because Taiga’s growing blush on his puffed up cheeks says very little and also a lot.

Daiki does not wait; he is up on his feet in a rush, bulldozes into Taiga to give him his speciality sloppy kiss, and then he is flying out of the door with his shoes barely on.

“That idiot,” Taiga mumbles after him, turning to see if the door closes shut after him. “Didn’t even take his money back.”

Tetsuya comes out of his room, a little worried if the droopy mouth edges are any indication. “Was he that angry?”

Taiga shrugs. “I honestly don’t know what he thinks half the time with that rusty brain of his.”

Tetsuya is unconvinced, raising an eyebrow, walking further out and looking up at the redhead. “Are you sure you should be talking, Kagami-kun?”

Scowling, he ignores his flatmate, even after he comes to help him in the kitchen through mercilessly teasing Taiga as a side dish to his cooking. He did not care; he had enough of boiled eggs to last a month, damn it.

 

* * *

 

 **Author’s Note:** I promise there will be more KiKuro next. I don’t know why I can’t write more for them, even though there are many ideas I can run with; AoKagAo ends up taking a lot of my brain capacity OTL.

Reviews and comments are appreciated!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
